The New Goddess
by LASsie319
Summary: This is an exciting journey of dangerous twists and turns. Will Laura make the right choice or will she do something terribly wrong? The only way to find out is by joining the journey and reading this FanFiction. I recommend that u read all of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus books otherwise it might not make sense to you. Anyway, hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

The New Goddess - Prologue

**Disclaimer: I'm not as good a writer as Rick Riordan (even though I wish I was)**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was just hanging in the Athena cabin, because we hadn't gotten much time to just, 'chill,' because we only just finished our previous quest to stop Gaia from destroying all of the gods and goddesses about a 2 weeks ago. Then, all of the senior counsellors were called to the big house for an emergency meeting.

When I reached the big house I saw Percy (my boyfriend), Jason, Piper, Leo, Clarisse, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Pollux, the Stoll twins (Travis & Connor) and a few others, I didn't know their names. There was also a bored looking Dionysus twirling a grape vine between his fingers. Then I looked over to the other side of the room and saw a girl talking to Chiron. She was wearing a black leather jacket, ripped jeans, skull earrings and a matching ring and her black hair was spiked. So basically she looked like a punk. She also had a slight, silver glow around her.

"Thalia?" I said.  
The girl turned and smiled. It was Thalia.  
"Thalia!" I shouted, then ran over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey, how've you been and, oh my gods, you've gotten so tall," Thalia exclaimed.  
"Oh, um, I'm good and I would say that you've grown as well but, with you being immortal and all, you don't look that different," I said.

She laughed.

"So, why are you here anyway?" I asked.  
"Artemis said that I would be needed at camp for some reason," Thalia replied.  
"That's strange. I wonder what she meant,"

"I think she might have known about our visitor," Chiron informed.  
"What visitor?" Thalia asked.

I hoped it was Rachel with a prophecy, because I hadn't seen her in a long time and it would have been nice to catch up with her. But no, as soon as I saw the bright white flash I knew it couldn't have been Rachel. The only goddess that does that, is the self-centred, perfect family loving, the one, the only, goddess of marriage, Hera.  
Oh, I hate her so much. Ever since I had that argument with her at the end of 'The Battle of the Labyrinth' (as we call it now) she's been out to get me. So, I hate her SO much. I mean once she tried to crush me a gigantic statue of herself.

Anyway, back to the point.

"Hello everybody, it's so nice to see my favourite demigods again," Hera flattered "How are you all?"  
"Hera, please, just get to the point," Dionysus said sleepily.  
"Fine," Hera sighed "Your such a bummerang Dionysus."  
The god of wine shrugged "I try."

"So what is it that you have to tell us Hera," Chiron insisted.  
"I have a task."

We all groaned.

"Ugh, what is it this time?" Jason and Percy said in unison.  
"Hey! My tasks weren't that bad," Hera protested.

We all looked at her.

"Ok, so what if they were a little dangerous, I mean none of you died,"  
"We almost did," Leo stated.

There was a lot of head nodding and mumbles of agreement.

Hera looked angry.  
But then she said:

"Anyway, that doesn't matter at the moment, I need Nico di Angelo."  
"Why?" Nico said cautiously.  
"Because I need you to get a demigod."  
"Wait, why me?"  
"Why You?" Hera repeated. "Because you are the only one here who can properly shadow travel."  
"Well, surely I shouldn't need to shadow travel there," Nico complained.  
"Well I'm sure you should need to because 1: it's going quicker, 2: it'll be easier and 3: she lives in Australia,"  
"Wait a minute, you're telling me she lives in _Australia_." Nico said.  
"Yes," Hera said it as though it were obvious.  
"But, that's like, on the other side of the world."  
"Yeah, and your point is?" Hera smiled wickedly.

We all looked at Nico.

"When do I have to get her?"  
"Straight after this meeting," Hera said. "Oh and by the way be careful, she is a little…"  
"Dangerous," Hazel and Annabeth suggested. "Different."  
"Unique," Hera corrected. "She's unique. Oh, and Nico you'll be needing the address 11 Francess street, Coffs Harbour, NSW, Australia."

Thunder boomed in the distance.

"Well, that's my queue, I'd better get going otherwise Zeus will get angry," Hera farewelled. "Toodleloo."

Then there was another bright white flash, and she was gone.

We all started to file out of the rec room sensing that the meeting was over. While I was leaving, I glanced at Nico, he was looking a nervous about his trip to Australia and I couldn't blame him.

**This is my first FanFiction ever, so I would really appreciate it if you review. Thanks. **

**-LASsie319 ㈴2**


	2. Chapter 1

The New Goddess - Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not as good a writer as Rick Roirdan (even though I wish I was)**

**A/N: In this chapter Laura sees the God's/Goddess's throne room but I didn't describe how they looked 'cause otherwise that would've taken up most of the chapter. And I'm sorry I was taking so long to publish this chapter but I was so caught up with reading the last book of the Heroes of Olympus. Anyway, read on...**

Laura's P.O.V

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was so tired from the huge school performance we did today and after that I did circus arts. So I was pretty much smashed by the time I actually went to bed.

When I fell asleep I had a strange dream:

I was in some sort of throne room where there were some miss-matched thrones (the throne room looked strangely Greek. Yes I do know some Greek mythology). The first thrones that I saw were the two facing the doors my guess is that they were Zeus and Hera's, Zeus's was on the left and Hera's was on the right. I'll start telling you about the left side of the room first: to Zeus's right was Poseidon's throne, then it was Ares' throne, then Apollo's throne, then Hephaestus' throne and lastly Hermes' throne. And on the right side of the room: to Hera's left was Demeter's throne, then it was Athena's throne, after that it was Artemis's throne, then it was Aphrodite's throne and finally it was Dionysus' throne (it used to be Hestia's throne but she gave up her spot for Dionysus).

I looked around in awe at the throne room. It was made from an amazing polished marble with gold for decoration and the ceiling looked like it was the night sky with many constellations along with one I didn't recognise it looked like a girl with a bow in her hand running across the sky.

Suddenly, the was a bright white flash and I looked away so I wouldn't get blinded. When the light died down I looked over near Hera's throne and I saw a woman, she was tall and graceful, with long hair the colour of chocolate, braided in plats with gold ribbons. She wore a simple white dress, but when she moved, the fabric shimmered with colours like oil on water.

"Hello Laura," she said.  
"Uh, hi," I replied.  
"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

I thought for a moment.

"You're Hera, Goddess of Marriage?" I said.  
Hera smiled "Correct."

"Why are you here?" I asked  
"I'm here because I needed to talk to you,"  
"About..." I insisted  
"About who is coming to collect you,"  
"Collect me? Why do I need collecting?"  
"You need collecting because you need to be taken to Camp Half-blood," Hera replied.  
"What's Camp Half-blood?" I asked, confused.  
"It's were you'll be going," said Hera. But after she said it I felt like she should be saying something like 'duh' or 'obviously' afterwards.  
"Anyway, let's not dwell on where you will be going," Hera continued. "That's only part of the reason for I am here. The other reasons are; 1: the gods decided that it was time that you prove whose side you are on-"  
"Wait, what? What do you mean 'whose side I'm on'?"  
"-2: you'll make some new friends and 3: you're going to enjoy the journey." Hera concluded."  
"I am _not_ going on any sort of journey." I insisted.  
"No, you're right. You _have_ to go on a journey."  
"But... Why? I asked, confused.  
"Because the Fates have decreed it."  
"The who?"  
"Never mind. The point is that you are destined to go on this quest." Hera said  
"Can we like, not talk about my destiny _please_," I pleaded.

Thunder rumbled.

"Ok, I've got to finish up. Laura, basically you're going to get picked up by a demigod and he's going to try and tell you basically everything I just told you. So, you just need to say you already know because I told you. Ok?" Hera concluded.  
"Ok?" I said.  
"Oh, and by the way that white, graffiti covered backpack of yours is a little...magical."

The edges of the dream started to fade.

"You are starting to wake, you must get ready for the demigod for when he comes."  
"Wait, what? Can you at least can you tell me his name?" I asked.  
"Yes. His name is Nico – Nico di Angelo." Hera answered.

The picture of the dream started to fade even more so that I could only see about 3 inches around Hera's face (which wasn't really something I wanted to focus on).

"You are waking. But before you do, I need to tell you this: When you arrive at Camp Half-Blood be careful of-"

I woke with jolt. "What, be careful of what?" I murmured.

I looked around, my door was closed (thank goodness). So now I can get changed and ready for when that Nico kid comes.

2 hours had passed and I had had a shower, gotten changed into a pair of denim shorts with a turquoise singlet and a navy sleeveless blouse with a speckled pink, turquoise, blue and navy pattern at the top of the blouse and had put most of my valuables in my backpack.

I had a feeling that I wouldn't be coming back home for quite a while.

I picked up my backpack and thought that it would be full and super heavy. But when I picked it up, it was really light. I looked inside and all I saw was black, endless black. I put my hand inside, hoping to pull out my water bottle and when I took my hand out of the bag I had my water bottle.

"So that's what Hera meant by my bag being "magical"." I murmured.

After discovering the new magical quality of my backpack I decided to shove as much stuff as I could into it. I had also discovered that my backpack can magically summon others things as long as it can fit in it (width wise).  
After I had finished 'packing' I put my backpack down, brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail.

I then turned around to pick up my bag, but as I was turning around I heard a faint 'whoosh' sound. I stood up strait ready to turn around to see what or who was behind me. But what-ever it was, it caught me by surprise.


End file.
